New Allies
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: A situation has arisen that requires the combined power of the four most prominent superhero teams, but Match is absent. Will Kon be able to handle the pressure without him? A three part story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, and Parents and Children.

New Allies, chapter 1

"I'm going to be gone a little while," Max announced to Conner. "I should be back by the beginning of next week."

"This is sudden," Conner commented. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell people not to worry," Max said with a smile. "There's just some stuff that I need to take care of. I'll be out of contact for a short period of time."

"They're going to ask what you're doing. Is there anything I should tell them, or should I just be vague and say that it's personal stuff?"

"You can tell them I'm kicking off my plot for world domination," Max said blandly.

Conner started laughing. "I don't think they'll find that funny. They don't think you have much of a sense of humor. Your dry wit won't go over well."

"No, I suppose that wouldn't be funny," Max said. "Personal stuff is fine."

"So, are you going to let me know what you're doing? Are you going to be wooing that girl you're interested in?"

Max laughed. "No, I think I'm mostly over her. There's just a thing that I need to take care of. Unfortunately, it looks like it's going to take a few days."

"So, you're going to take care of a 'thing.'"

"That's right."

Conner sighed. "I see you've mastered the art of the uncommunicative teenager, grasshopper. I taught you well. I just never thought you'd go and use it against me."

* * *

The day after Max left, a situation arose and Kon made his way to Titan's Tower. 

"Good to see you, Kon," Robin greeted him. "Where's Match?"

"He left yesterday to take care of some personal stuff," Kon explained. "He's out of contact until next week. He said that he has a 'thing' to take care of."

"He's taking care of a 'thing?' What does that translate to?"

"It translates to 'I'm not even telling my own brother what I'm doing' I believe. It looks like it came up at a crappy time."

"Yeah. It would have been good to have him help with the situation. His analytical abilities would be really useful right now."

Kon grimaced. "What is the situation?"

"We're about to get briefed on it. It's big though. We'll be working with the JLA, JSA, and Outsiders on this."

Kon whistled. That was a lot of firepower.

* * *

Kon sat next to Cassie and gave her hand a squeeze. He would have done more than that, but the video feeds were live and people were looking grim. 

"We have a situation," Batman began in his regular grim tone. "The H.I.V.E. has taken over four nuclear power plants in different parts of the world. They are attempting to refine weapons-grade plutonium at each of these plants. We cannot allow the H.I.V.E. to acquire its own nuclear weapons or enough plutonium to sell to other organizations. They have threatened to cause a meltdown at these plants if they meet any interference."

"We're going to have to hit them at each plant simultaneously," Nightwing said, grimacing. "For this, cooperation is key, so we'll be retaining the structure of our teams. Each team will take a power plant."

"Are the Titans going to be fine with this?" Jade asked. "No offense to them, but they're not as powerful as the rest of the teams. Are they going to be okay on their own?"

Kon felt Cassie's hand clench into a fist. He rubbed it to try to calm her. Kon shared her annoyance with Jade's question, but admitted that they did not have a member with the power on the scale of the Green Lanterns or Jade.

A precise woman's voice with a British accent joined the conversation. "I am able to help in those regards."

Everybody looked around in confusion. Batman waved everyone to be silent.

"Who is this?" he demanded. "How did you get this frequency?"

"The intelligence community has taken to calling me the End," the voice said. "It's rather melodramatic, but it's suitable for now. As for how I have this frequency, it's not very difficult to isolate. It's known among the community. If you're asking how I was able to penetrate your encryption, well, I know many things."

"Why are you contacting us?" Nightwing asked.

"I have a team of operatives that can assist you," the End told them. "It includes a precognitive and a cyberkinetic. I believe that these would increase your chance of success in neutralizing all four plants simultaneously."

"How do we know that you aren't working with the H.I.V.E.?" Batman asked. "What proof do you have that you're an ally?"

There was a pause.

"Six weeks ago, you received an anonymous tip about Bangalore," the voice said. "That information came from me. Five weeks ago, you received information from the DEO about a shipment from Zandia that had dangerous contraband. That was from me, as well."

"You're claiming that you're responsible for that, not proving it," Batman noted. "Under the circumstances, I don't think that's good enough."

"You're being irrationally paranoid," the End said, a note of exasperation showing. "By my calculations, the addition of a precognitive and a cyberkinetic increase the odds of success from sixty-eight percent to eighty-nine percent. If you want, I will provide Oracle with access to my secondary systems."

"Not your primary system?"

"Some of the information there must remain unrevealed for the time being. You're not offering me access to your systems at all. I'm also willing to allow Cyborg to act as the field leader of my team for this operation."

Batman and Cyborg exchanged glances. Cyborg nodded.

"That's acceptable," Batman said.

"Excellent. I'm sending their files now. The team should arrive at Titan's Tower in...thirty-eight seconds."

"You were confident we'd allow them to join us."

"I allowed myself a rare moment of optimism."

-----

Any and all comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

New Allies, chapter 2

Kon wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting from the End's team. He knew that he wasn't expecting a short and wiry sixteen year old boy, a matronly-looking older woman, a tall and well-built man in his twenties, and a nondescript man all wearing commando outfits. Despite their confident stances, they weren't a group whose appearance inspired confidence.

After greeting them, Cyborg turned to the youngest. "Let me guess, you're the cyberkinetic."

The tall, well-built man laughed. "They always think that. I'm the cyberkinetic. My codename is Technician."

"I'm sorry, I would have taken you for the combat specialist," Cyborg said. "Your files didn't have any pictures attached."

"That doesn't surprise me," Technician said. "The End is secretive like that. I'm surprised she contacted you instead of trying to have us aid you without your knowing."

"Why does the intelligence community call her that?" Kon asked.

The teenager spoke up in heavily accented English. "It is because when she gets involved, it is the end of the problem."

"I'm Delphi," the matronly woman introduced herself. "I'm the precognitive. And, yes, I am able to hold my own in combat."

"You saw that I was going to ask that question?" Wonder Girl asked. "That's kind of freaky."

"I'm Camouflage," the nondescript man said in a quiet voice. "Stealth operations are my specialty."

"You're the hand-to-hand specialist?" Robin asked the teenaged agent.

"I am," he replied in his accented voice. "My codename is Takedown."

"From your accent, you're Russian, correct?" Robin asked.

Takedown looked offended. "I am not Russian. I am Ukrainian."

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing this?" Cyborg asked.

"He's no younger than some of your members," Delphi pointed out. "Besides, he's the result of one of the Soviet Union's last super soldier projects. He's quite capable in the field."

"Wait, the Soviet Union collapses before I was born," Wonder Girl blurted out.

"That's why he's from the very last project," Technician said. "There was some sort of in vitro fertilization that was done in the very last days of the Soviet Union. He was born after it collapsed."

The End's voice came over the communication system. "Now that introductions are out of the way, I suggest that we deal with the matter at hand. I'm drawing up schematics of the power plant and creating a mission profile."

"The schematics for a nuclear power plant should have very good security," Kon said. "How'd you get them?"

"I broke Oracle's security," the End reminded him. "Compared to that, government security is quite easy."

"We might want to talk about that sometime," Robin said. "You gave us quite a worry when you evaded our tracing programs. Of course, if you had a cyberkinetic at your disposal, it makes sense."

"That happened over a month ago, right?" Technician asked. "I haven't worked for her that long. She would have done it by herself or without me at least."

"I'm downloading the schematics to your panels," the End said, returning to business. "I also tapped into security cameras and satellite images; there appear to be forty-seven H.I.V.E. operatives there."

"That's an odd number," Superboy noted.

"It's possible that they had members infiltrating the power plant. It would be prudent to estimate the number of opponents there at fifty."

"What level of force is authorized?" Takedown asked.

"Non-lethal only," the End replied.

"That makes things more difficult."

"You have a larger group backing you up. It won't be as difficult as you think."

"This looks like a good plan," Cyborg said. "I only have one modification."

"What's that?" the End asked.

"Robin will accompany Camouflage."

"I've got no problem with that if he can keep up," Camouflage said.

"Let's get en route," Cyborg said.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

New Allies, chapter 3

"Are we synchronized?" Batman asked. "Timing is critical. If one of the groups is able to alert the others, it could result in a disaster."

"Stealth teams will have a two-minute head start," Nightwing reminded everyone. "After that, everyone will move in."

"The JSA is ready," Mr. Terrific reported.

"The Titans are ready to go," Cyborg said.

"Outsiders are good to go," Nightwing confirmed.

"The JLA is ready," Batman said. "Stealth teams, move out."

* * *

Robin knew that Camouflage could actually blend into his surroundings from his file, but was surprised at how seamlessly he was able to do it. Surprised, and a little jealous, too. Their com-link was quiet enough that you'd have to be right on top of them to hear it. This was useful because Camouflage could offer a report on whether it was clear or not, and once, Delphi gave them a warning. 

The idea was to get a mini-computer hooked up directly to the power plant's main computer. From there, Technician could override any attempts to cause a meltdown via his powers.

Of course, the theoretical and actual tended to diverge in direct proportion with how serious a situation was.

H.I.V.E. had their patrols a lot more alert than was estimated, making Robin and Camouflage's progress a lot slower than they had hoped. They were only able to just get into the control room as the rest of their teams moved in.

* * *

Superboy smashed through a group of H.I.V.E. soldiers. He turned to face a second group, but they were all sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Takedown stood over them and wasn't even breathing heavily. 

"Pretty impressive," Kon complimented him.

"They were easy," Takedown replied. "Let's continue on to the mission objective."

"You should meet my brother," Kon told him. "I think you'd get along."

"That would be Match, right? I am disappointed he was not here. He was an operative for your Western governments, no? I would have liked to test my skills against him."

"I really don't think that it's a good idea to pick fights with him. He can be kind of scary when he's fighting."

* * *

Camouflage made a dash for the control panel and slapped the mini-computer on it before those in the room were able to react. As he and Robin fought those stationed there, Robin saw all the screens relating to the reactors lock down. He smiled. Technician had pulled it off. 

Robin dragged his attention back to the fight and delivered an uppercut to a guard before he got a shot off at Camouflage. The odds weren't good, but he had faced worse, and won, by himself.

* * *

"This is the JLA," Batman said. "We've secured our plant. What's everyone's status?" 

"We've taken care of ours," Nightwing reported.

"It was easy," said Mr. Terrific.

"We're mopping up a few stray H.I.V.E. agents, but we've got the controls held down," Cyborg said. "Everything went smoothly."

"Excellent," the End said. "When the opposition has been neutralized, my team will withdraw."

"You're not going to wait for the authorities?" Batman asked.

"We're an organization that works from behind the scenes. To receive public recognition would be detrimental. However, it has been a pleasure working with all of you. Should the need arise again, I won't hesitate to contact you."

"How do we contact you?" Oracle asked. "Through your secondary systems that you gave me access?"

"Oh, no, we've already abandoned that," the End informed them. "You may do with that what you wish."

* * *

After the four agents had left, and the teams turned over the H.I.V.E. agents to the authorities, they all met in Titan's Tower. 

"Do you have any recordings of everything they did?" Batman asked.

"I do," Cyborg said. "I'll give you a copy."

"They seemed okay to me," Wonder Girl said. "Why are you so worried about them?"

"It's because we don't know anything about them," Kon said. "We don't know their organization's purpose or methods. They were allies this time, but that could have been because they're rivals of the H.I.V.E. I hope that's not the case, but we do need to keep the possibility in mind."

Batman looked at Kon. "I'm impressed. I didn't think that would have occurred to you."

"I've already had my run-in with the Groups. I've learned to not be completely trusting of those I don't really know. They don't seem like bad guys, but it's too early to tell."

* * *

The End sighed. The operation had been a complete success, but it was far too early to have revealed the organization's existence to the heroes; they'd want to verify the goals and intentions of the nascent organization and that would be tedious and distracting. 

The End removed the voice modulator that allowed him to sound like an older British woman. It was unfortunate that such a deception was needed, but using his regular voice would have been too dangerous. Choosing a voice that was far from his regular one would help keep his identity secret.

Takedown's comments during the mission were worrying. He was caught up in the East versus West mindset that still pervaded. Overall, he was pleased with the team's performance, but they needed a handler to focus them a bit more. Fortunately, he had a candidate.

Match leaned back in his chair. There were a few details to finish up before he flew back to the Kent's farm. Fortunately, he'd have enough time to do them before the next opening in satellite coverage occurred.

-----

That's the end of New Allies! I hope you enjoyed it, and any and all comments are welcome!

This was a very short story, but I wanted to work on a little bit of the set up for future stories. I also thought that it was time for an action story, so this fit.


End file.
